


Somebody To You

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kate is snarky, Love Confessions, Osgood is a nervous wreck, Whump, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Osgood was in love with Kate Stewart. Her boss, Kate Stewart, who somehow wound up in the hospital after getting shot and nearly dying. There were probably better times to confess love to someone, but Osgood never had a good idea for time.
Relationships: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood
Series: Kate/Osgood One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686784
Kudos: 48





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor who and this is unbeta'd so sorry in advance for all mistakes. Enjoy!

Osgood was in love. Wait, no, love was too strong a word but she wasn't a school girl with a crush. She had adoration, fondness, whatever word you wanted to use, she felt it for Kate Stewart. Who was completely brilliant and had brains to go with the subtle beauty about her. She was also Osgood's boss, the head of research at the (admittedly secret) government agency for whom they both worked. So it was a bit of a problem, Osgood's...affection. She didn't need to do anything about it an, in fact, had a lot of experience pining after women she would never had. It was a trend that seemed to follow her throughout adulthood, no matter what she tried, so she learned to put it to the side and keep on with life.

But that was before she met the Doctor and before there were two Osgoods to keep the peace between the Zygons and the humans. It was before Kate became her friend, someone she confided in outside of work (however in frequent that time may have been) and someone who took interest in her as a person. It wasn't a stretch to say that Osgood flourished under the attention that Kate gave her and the crush developed into something more.

Osgood kept her feelings close to her chest, however. Too many years of rejection and ridicule followed her like a shadow and she was enjoying her time at UNIT. She loved the work, loved continuing her family legacy, loved the rest of her coworkers, though none more so than the woman that poked her head around the doorway to check that she was the last one left in the Tower.

So, Osgood was in love. And Kate didn't know it, or she didn't show that she knew it even though Osgood longed for confession more than she'd longed for anything in her life. Things continued on as normal, as normal as UNIT could get, and they saved the world frequently. She met the Doctor again, this one white haired and Scottish and very cross but still the Doctor. The other Osgood died, the treaty almost collapsed and she saw a side of Kate that shook her views of the older woman to their core. But Osgood continued to love her through all of it.

Then Kate had to go and get herself almost killed.

"How did this happen?" Osgood snapped, looking over her shoulder to get an answer from someone on the team. No one spoke up. "What was Greyhound 1 doing without any kind of an escort. Surely there are protocols for this."

"She insisted on it, ma'am." 

A hospital wasn't the best place to interrogate the military personnel that should have been guarding her boss, but Osgood found that the adrenaline coursing through her blood made it hard to care. Kate had been shot, no one had been there and she'd almost died. It was only luck that someone stumbled across the blonde and got her to the hospital in time. 

"I'll handle this, Dr Osgood," Colonel Shindi said, nodding to the room. "I heard the nurse say she should be waking soon and a friendly face would be better than one of the dogs." Osgood wanted to stay, wanted to find the place where everything had gone wrong, but the thought that Kate would be waking made her inclined to agree. Leaving the Colonel to continue the scolding for her, she slipped into the room and closed the door. It gave a soft click, and then the room was silent.

Kate was laying on the bed, face pale and skin probably clammy. Osgood didn't know where the boundaries were here, whether she should reach out and grab Kate's hand like she really, really wanted to or whether she should just sit in the chair and wait with a polite smile. The place on Kate's shoulder where the bullet had hit was covered in white gauze, and there were a few machines monitoring her but it wasn't as critical as Osgood had thought it would be. She'd not been there for the worst of it.

"I'm not dead, you know," Kate rasped, making Osgood jump. "You can stop staring at me like you're planning my funeral."

"My apologies, ma'am, I didn't mean-" she felt her throat closing up, a wheeze catching in her chest.

"Inhaler," Kate said, her voice still soft. The dry, if pained, expression on her face was replaced with something Osgood could only call fondness. 

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Gave us all a scare," Osgood said eventually, stepping forward into the room. Luckily there was a chair already pulled up by the bedside and she sat down with a small huff. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"Never felt better," Kate muttered, struggling to sit up. "I'm surprised you're here instead of yelling at the Dogs. Unless someone is taking care of that for you." The snarky smile on her lips was enough to release some of the tension from Osgood's shoulders. If Kate was cracking wise, even if it was to cover her pain, Osgood would take it. Osgood mumbled something about 

There was a long silence after that, where Osgood tried her best not to stare at Kate and Kate kept glancing in her direction as though silently asking her to say something. Osgood couldn't find words for the longest time, focusing instead on breathing properly. 

"So you want to tell me how you wound up in a hospital or do I have to pry?" Osgood asked eventually. Kate huffed quietly. "I just don't understand why you put yourself in that kind of danger when there are soldiers ready to defend you."

"It wasn't on purpose," Kate said. "I go home every day, Osgood, and I don't usually get shot. This was no different."

"But it was," Osgood argued, leaning forward in her chair. "It was different. We'd just finished with another incursion, you were probably the most wanted person on the planet for the aliens and then you went off alone without an escort and you didn't tell anyone ..." She trailed off as Kate shook her head. "What?"

"I didn't just dismiss the escort, Osgood," she said. "I sent them to watch you as you went home. Surely you noticed?" Osgood felt her breath catch in her throat again, in a completely different way this time and Kate's face softened. "I'll take it by the impression of a fish you're giving that you didn't notice."

"I can't believe you," Osgood murmured, before clenching her fist around the arm of the chair. "You're a complete idiot, giving that up. You almost died, and UNIT just can't be UNIT without a Lethbridge-Stewart at the helm." Then, she quieted a bit more, realizing that her voice was rising. "UNIT wouldn't be UNIT without you there." 

Kate stared at her and for once, Osgood met her gaze without looking away. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kate looked away, shaking her head with a chuckle, face tightening in a wince.

"I think this is the time when you're supposed to kiss me, passionate speech and all that." Kate was grinning at her and oh, oh, Kate wanted Osgood to kiss her and they really should talk about it all before Osgood did anything but she was just so relieved that Kate was alive. So she leaned in and gently kissed Kate and it was everything she thought it would be, chapped lips and gentle hands grabbing her jumper. They would really have to talk about this but that was for when Kate's lips weren't on hers and Osgood's brain could actually function.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It always makes my day!


End file.
